Darkness! An anthology
by nick7745
Summary: As the title suggests, this is a collection piece of dark one-shots, that I may or may not continue into a full fic. This could be about any character from the HP universe, and I'm up for any requests as well. So yes, please read, enjoy and review. Cheers! Dark!Hermione and other characters in future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided to post random tales of darkness. I plan on writing one shots which may or may not be a continuation to any of my other fics. The only character I won't write a centre piece around is Ron Weasley, so Ron fans kindly excuse me. Yes, you read just fine, I might even write a Dark Ginny at some point. Since these would be dark tales, they're bound to be AU, please don't expect canon compliance, I'll mention it specifically if there's a need for it. **

**And as one of the popular and talented fanfic writer quotes, "Don't like, Don't read" - by DZ2**

**Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to Lady JK Rowling, if I write an OC I'll own them but the universe itself belongs to Lady Rowling. **

**Also, Tales are bound to have strong language, Bloodshed, torture and only implied intimacy (I won't write intimate or love stories). Tread well, you have been warned! :)**

**Since, each chapter would be a one-shot only, if told otherwise I'll mark them as part 1 or part 2 etc. I won't mark the fic itself as completed.**

**As always, I'd love to work on a one-shot if you have a good enough idea for me to write.**

**Let's start with a short fic continuation to the most asked fic. Whispers in the Dark!**

* * *

**And so it begins! Persephone!**

Shortly after destroying the locket, the golden trio was on the move again, searching for the supposed last Horcrux. Hermione had been quiet yet oddly content ever since the locket was destroyed. She knew her path and her destination, all she wanted was power and all she needed was opportunity.

Ever since visiting the Lovegoods home, and again barely escaping Death Eaters, Harry had been glued to the wireless, and yeah it made sense when Harry described the Deathly Hallows. He had one of those all along. The invisibility cloak and Dumbledore's wand, was the infamous Elder Wand of fables. If only I could get my hands on those. The revealations were huge, considering the Hallows existed, but I couldn't just agree with Harry. You-Know-Who was top priority now, afterall, I could sieze the power only if someone would abdicate it. Who better to create a power vacuum than the Dark Lord himself. I couldn't hold my smirk which was odd considering the situation we're in right now.

Ron repeatedly told that idiot to stop saying His fucking name, but NO! The Great fucking Harry Potter wasn't afraid of the name. I told them what a jinx means, couldn't just stick to You-Know-Who or even Riddle? No, he had to speak that ugly moniker. Thanks to his idiocy, we have seven wands pointed at us. One of them even looks like a beast. Oh, Greyback, no wonder, the werewolf. What a time for the infamous Potter luck to run out. How, just how does one outrun a werewolf and 6 of his cronies.

"I'm asking you, girlie! Wha's yer name?" called Greyback in his gruffy voice. "P...Penelope Clearwater!" meekly spoke Hermione as she came out of her musings. Apparantly missing the investigation of the other two when she was lost in her own thoughts, she considered disapparating, Ron's usefulness had run it's course, she had already helped both again by literally swelling and temporarily disfiguring Harry's face. Yet she couldn't, she had to see the job through, that is Harry ending Voldemort, and then she could just as easily take over the reigns. If Harry died after the battle, a seemingly mundane death, no one would bat an eye.

"Wha's yer Blood status girlie?" he questioned back and without missing a beat Hermione answered back "Half-blood!"

"Easy enough to check!" said Scabior "Whole lot of you looks like Hogwarts age, aye?"

Ron replied that they left Hogwarts, which was true in a way and thankfully Harry had the wits to answer correctly when they asked about the Slytherin common room.

It's a good thing I used up the Prophet for tending to the bon-fire, it had our photos and we'd have been caught. They bought on to our stories and left us with a warning which was surprising, considering they could have offered us up at the ministry for a reward even if it was to return Harry to his supposed Ministry employee father. Who knew there was a namesake of Harry's evil relatives working at the Ministry. Well, enough of that we just got saved by the skin of our teeth. Dean recognized us but thankfully kept his mouth shut.

Now, if only we could find the remaining Horcruxes...

* * *

3 months later...

3 months! and a roller coaster of a ride it was as well, we fought off an encounter with Bellatrix, used her hair to break into gringotts, flew on a dragon, came back to Hogwarts and now finally confronted Snape. All wasn't in vain though, we did get Hufflepuff's cup. The sword went back to wherever it came from, although this was as good a time for it's use as it could be. With the chaos of the war at Hogwarts' gates, I could use that to kill the horcrux, but apparently I'm not Gryffindor enough to be worthy of it. Harry's seemingly busy finding Ravenclaw's diadem. I'm stuck with Ron, though he's been trying to get pretty close these days, he's kept to himself. I hope it stays that way, not sure if I could keep my food down if Ron proposes.

Yet, he was the one with the brilliant plan to get rid of the horcrux. So here we are in Myrtle's bathroom once again after all these years.

"Trust me 'Mione, It's wicked!" said Ron in his typical excited tone as he searched for something on the taps.

"I hope we aren't wasting time, Ronald! It requires a parselmouth, we could ask Harry to open it! I mean why waste time" I tried to guage him, more like egg him on to do it alone, he'd never agree to dissenting Harry but it's so evident sometimes. He spewing some rubbish hisses, although I'm keeping an eye on him. If it does work out and I can learn just to open and close the chamber, it could tie in so easily to my endgame. And behold, the ginger troll actually did it.

"Wow! You did it! Ron, mind repeating it, we need to be sure, if not, we'd be stuck inside." "Sure Mione! Let me repeat! I know you have I.. I.. -" stuttered Ron for the loss of words, I supplied it. "-Eidetic? Yes, Ron, I have near Eidetic memory. And yes, I've almost got it. Just another time, please."

Preening under my compliments, he parroted the parsel command to open, such a buffoon!

We entered the tunnelway passing by the snake skin and the collapsed ceiling, finally getting to another set of vault door to the entrance to the chamber of secrets. "Let me try this time, Ron" "Sure 'Mione"

After a series of hisses, the door finally opened as I hid my smirk. There lying in the end of the pathway near the pool was the magnificent beast that was reduced to a mere carcass. Ron plucked a fang and he stabbed the cup as a black smoky wraith howled and dissolved into nothingness. I felt a pair of hands grab and try to kiss me as I realized what Ron had done, I kicked him in the nuts!

"Thuu... Ronald Weasley, How dare you! How dare you touch me!" I was disgusted with what I'd just seen him to do. How dare he think I'd kiss such a filthy little bastard. I whipped out my wand as he clutched his nuts in agony.

"Painful, isn't it? Well get ready for real pain! CRUCIO!" I put in as much hatred I could. All the built up anger and frustration, poured into the curse, in turn it's darkness just washed over me like adrenaline and nicotine and the most pleasurable of sensations. I liked it, so I fuelled it more, it was draining one yet I loved it. His screams more like music to my ears. I could feel years of being ignored, being the third wheel, and the very first time he insulted me, the troll, the bathroom coming back to me.

"Ah! that's enough I suppose, as much as I liked it, it's pretty draining on my core!" I replied in a slightly breathy voice. "Also, your usefulness has finally run it's course. I'll help Harry defeat the Dark Lord if it helps you any better -" I moved circling him towards the carcass and plucked off another fang,"- and I'll take his place. Yes, Ron, you're having the privilege to witness the rise of the Dark Lady Persephone! Pretty Anti-climatic isn't it?" I picked up his wand and broke it in half as I crouched on his tortured body pinning him to the ground "No last words, Ron? Usually you have so much to say. The cruciatus isn't helping isn't it. Well, let me end your misery! Bye Bye Ron!" With those final words, I raised the Basilisk fang above my head and pounded it down on his chest, puncturing his ribs and heart with Basilisk venom. His eyes widened in fear, face contorted in disgust at my so called Betrayal. What about me? Well, if the cruciatus gave me dark pleasure, Revenge certainly got me high. And the high of holding a life at ransom only to end it mercilessly, that could only be described as orgasmic.

And so begins my reign, the same day Harry ends the Dark Lord's..

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know if you liked it and want me to continue adding more random one shots to this particular fic.**

**As always, read and review. Follow other stories on my profile.**

**Cheers**


	2. Choices We Make

**Hi Guys, Welcome to another one-shot dark fic. I'm kinda stuck with the current chapter of Dark is all that's left and just thought of taking my mind off it. Recently I haven't been getting anytime to write with work and my kid taking much of my day. I intend to keep the promise to finish that fic and even if it's going into the next year I'm not Abandoning or putting it on hiatus. **

**This one's been done quite a bit, so sorry if it resembles any existing fics. This one just came to mind watching the first HP on Christmas eve, so had to pen it down. I mean literally penned it on my diary and rewrote it again right now on my lappy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just write non-profit fanfictions for my amusement. And yes, as DZ2 always says "Don't like it, Don't read it" **

**Plot is set in HP and the Sorcerer's Stone, after Ron's Chess game, and yes don't hate me, but I hate Weasley. So bashing as usual. The thought behind it was what if Hermione had seen the wizarding world for a year before she could get to Hogwarts, what if she despised the old life in her muggle world. Now that she understood, what if she had much more influence on Harry's decisions. Afterall young broken and battered Harry was easily swayed, and what if Ron wasn't there to keep him towards the light. It's evident that Harry was easily swayed from joining Slytherin just because Ron and Hagrid painted a bad picture, not to mention Ron's altercation with Malfoy Jr.**

**Ch2. Choices We Make..**

* * *

Hermione sent Harry through the final puzzle but instead of going back, she waited for the potions to refill. She crept through unnoticed during the confrontation with Quirrel unseen by both Harry and Quirrel.

"Harry Potter! We meet again!" hissed the wraithy voice from the back of Quirrel's head as Harry gasped in surprise for the second time, "Voldemort!"

"Yesss! You see what I've become. See what I must do to survive; to live off another! A mere PARASITE! Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But something that can. Something that you can get. Help me Harry Potter! And I shall reward you, I can teach you magic long forgotten. I can help you become powerful, where no one shall be able to take on you. You shall be one of my elite Inner Circle. Just Pledge yourself to me and give me the stone." the Dark Lord's wraith finished the monologue with a hiss of breath as Quirrel struggled to support Voldemort's soul in possession of his body.

Harry who already had a tough life growing up contemplated things, this was the man, or atleast part of him, that murdered his parents. He was disgusted at the sight of him. Everyone whom he met hated the guy, Voldemort was the sole reason that he had such a miserable childhood and will continue to have until he's of age.

Harry having made up his mind bellowed, "NO, I wo-"

"Harry, Wait!" came a sharp response from the hidden spectator cutting off Harry's reply.

"Hermione? You-" replied a baffled Harry as Hermione put her hand to cut off the imminent question.

"Harry, I figured the potions refilled every once in a while, so I stayed back and came in when you were confronting Professor Quirrel. I wanted to help you, and couldn't let you handle this alone. I know what you're thinking Harry. I can understand that Voldemort's the one who murdered your parents. He's responsible for the awful treatment that you get from your muggle uncle and aunt. But since you vanquished him, he wasn't the one to place you with those muggles. Clearly it was someone who knew your parents and their relatives. Doesn't it strike you odd that you the one who's such a well known wizard gets treated so poorly by your own blood .." sighed Hermione looking towards the quiet yet curious at this new development Quirrel-mort who nodded imperceptibly at the girl.

"But.. but 'Mione.. he.. he killed my parents, I mean what would they think, what would everyone say if I sided with the dark.." stuttered Harry clearly now confused at his own feelings and what his best friend pointed out.

"Harry, I've been growing up being bullied for being different. I came to know about magic when I turned 11, I've been visiting Diagon alley since and have seen the prejudice. It's no better. I mean I wanted to join the ministry, but after going through the major names of department heads I couldn't find a muggleborn. It's not paradise Harry. Even this world is flawed, Ron, who thinks people like Malfoy bully others was the first one to bully me. Even after you saved me from the troll, he never apologized and it's you who saved me and befriended me Harry. And no Harry, your parents won't think anything bad of you. They gave their lives so you could succeed. You said the hat wanted to put you in Slytherin, well it did for me as well but I didn't go because of the prejudice. We both have the ability to be ambitious Harry, we could use it to shape the world like we want it. Why do you want to know what others think? Would it make you any less of a person if professor McGonnagal disapproved. She didn't even listen to our complaints Harry. It's our life, we shape it the way we want. And we can't do it without power. There's no Good or Bad Harry, it's what good for us."

"Yes, your friend is correct. If it's any consolation, I would say that attempting to kill you was a mistake that cost me my body. If it hadn't been for the prophecy that marked either you or as my enemy, I would not have been so hasty. I admire abilities and I even offered your mother a place among my ranks. is astute in her reasoning, it was probably your Headmaster who placed you with those muggles. I understood after that fateful night that it was your mother's magic that vanquished me rather than any ability of your own, yet I believe the prophecy has been fulfilled, so we may start afresh. I would extend the same offer to your friend as well if it makes you happy. I've seen her outperform any magical child coming from families with magical background and prior training. She has potential, and so do you . Help me gain a body and I, Lord Voldemort will swear on my magic to never harm the two of you apart from punishments which won't cause any permanent damage to you. I will take you both as my apprentice as I gain control of my followers and you may continue the facade at Hogwarts until then." replied Voldemort with an honesty that surprised himself and Quirrel whom never got such knowledge from his master.

Hermione crossed the gap and held Harry's hands, "You've been awfully quiet Harry. I know you're contemplating this but just ponder over one thing. Did you really deserve to be treated so poorly. No one hits their child or blood with belts, I've seen the scars on your back. We could finally have the power to take revenge for all the people who have wronged you. If it was a prophecy, and he did fight your parents just to kill you to save himself, wouldn't anyone do the same if there's a threat to their own life, and magical oaths are binding Harry, he wouldn't be able to trespass that if he meant , trust me on this Harry."

Harry looked up at Hermione, a look of understanding passed between them, as he nodded with unshed tears in his eyes. He was never a cruel person, but years of abuse and hatred for his relatives. If it were a different world, he might have been tempted to leave them to their fate. If it were a different world, the ever so righteous muggleborn bushy haired witch would be tending to the ginger headed boy only to marry him a decade down the line. But, this isn't that world.

A path chosen for the Boy-who-Lived by the would-have-been-Brightest-witch-of-the-age, yet sometimes it's the ambitions and force of unadulterated power and darkness that shapes this World.

Hermione put her hand forward as Harry handed her the Sorcerer's stone, with a smirk she looked towards the now grinning Dark Lord who entertained thoughts of his newest apprentices. Those whom the world shall know as The-Boy-who-turned-Dark and Darkest-Witch-Of-The-Age.

* * *

**A/N: I know many wont like this, but hey, it's my story to tell, right? I don't mind if you hate this and tell me, but just keep it down on the flames. If there's an improvement to my writing you want to suggest, please go ahead or even if you want to say something just drop a review. **

**Unless I get over my block on the main fic, I can try to take suggestions for One-shot Dark fics.**

**Cheers**


End file.
